


Sansa: a tragedy in four parts

by bbwrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: but i left it vague so it could also apply to the show, follows the books, forget dany or jon for the throne- give it to sansa, this is literally just me crying over sansa stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbwrites/pseuds/bbwrites
Summary: Blessed first daughter, with her mother's face and love of the warmth//The North breed a queen in her own right





	Sansa: a tragedy in four parts

**Author's Note:**

> 1) there are 5 "parts" to this: I say a tragedy in four acts because the fifth is more "positive" (more like: sansa is gonna kick all ur asses bc u treated her like shit)  
> 2) I love Sansa with all my soul and tbh she should be the one on the iron throne

I. A Stark of Winterfell

Blessed first daughter, with her mother's face and love of the warmth. Winterfell leaves a sour taste in her mouth-- no _true_ princesses come from the North. But, it is her birthplace so _she_ shall be the first to rule with the freeze of the North running through her veins.  

II. Queen She Shall Be

Sansa, to be queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa of the cruel North no longer. Now, she shall be Sansa: the Queen to be loved and beheld by all. 

III. Dog

Unlucky child, her father dead and her enemies closing in. Her prince is not a fairytale knight, but the monster who holds the princess captive. They order her around like a dog, forgetting she is a _wolf_.

IIII. Wolf of the North

They shouldn't of forgotten that she is a wolf. They shouldn't have forgotten that the North breeds cruelty. When she takes back her rightful place, they will quiver before her. They will feel the freeze of the North, _the freeze of her fury_.

IV. Ruler of All

The Iron Throne shall be hers. Hers _alone_. Not to be shared with a cruel king. The North bred a queen in her own right.


End file.
